Resident Evil USS File 1: A Hand in Death
by M.T Midknight
Summary: Set in a world were Umbrella was not charged with the events in Raccoon City and the B.S.A.A was never formed. Now one of the U.S.S new Commando Divination teams, Gamma, is sent into a terrorist attacked east Germany to hunt down the whereabouts of lost T-Virus samples stolen by rogue agent Albert Wesker... Parallel world the time line will be off. OCs R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**_I (M.T Midknight) don't not hold ownership of Resident Evil or aspects retaining to the Resident Evil franchise. I do hold ownership to plot and charters of this Fan Fiction (Resident Evil USS File 1: A Hand in Death) Thank you._**

Ch.1

In 1998, a viral outbreak occurred in the American town of Raccoon City. The virus would reanimate dead tissue and cause mutation in living. This virus was called the T-Virus and secretly made by the Umbrella Corporation. Umbrella successfully covered up its flats by sending in Umbrella Security Serves or U.S.S teams to destroy evidence of Umbrella's involvement. Finally, the blame was pinned on a terrorist group and Raccoon City became the site of the first bio-terrorist attack. Umbrella then let a few samples of the T-Virus loss on the black market to ensure their anonymity.

In 2000 a terrorist group from Russia, known as The Red Hand or T.R.H, was stopped by the department of home land security from spreading the virus in an airport. Umbrella used this to open the Umbrella Anti-bio-terror Agency or U.A.A. The U.A.A was to help cut down the bio-terror threat, but was really a cover for the new U.S.S Commando Devotion to test B. in combat situations.

Now bio-terror is the new norm in everyday threats and B. are commonly seen in the battlefields of today.

* * *

December 24, 2005-15 minutes tell countdown begins…

He looked at the red cooler of the blood he had just caught up on the handkerchief. He cleared his throat with a painful swallow and pulled down the gas mask over his face as he trend to look at his team.

His team consisted of four members all with extensive skill sets. Each had code names as was protocol when in the U.S.S. COUPE was the medic, known for her surgical skill and compassion for those in need. She sat just to the left of where he stood in the transport, next to her sat the team sniper and her former combat training officer GREMLIN. GREMLIN was a loud mouth with a wipe of a sense of humor. He made jokes every few minutes, normally about someone on the team. Having been with him for the last two years and on several missions with him, he learned that GREMLIN was just an ass. On the floor of the transport setting like a child, both leg straight out, was DOZER. DOZER was team demolition and made all his own explosives. Much like he was doing right at that moment. Last, setting the farthest away from the grope was SIENNA the team technical support. He didn't know her to well only that she fallowed orders and didn't talk much.

"TANK, where are we headed to?" GREMLIN asked him. TANK was his code name and it was a name that he responded to more than his real one. As team lead his job was to plan out tactics and keep them all alive.

"Eastern Germany."

"Germany. You know, I've always wanted to go to Germany." DOZER told the group in his deep Russian accent, "I don't know why. Really, I hate German people."

"Thing is, big guy, do you even know why you hate German people?" GREMLIN smiled as he put on his gas mask that only covered his mouth and nose, a pair of red tinted sun glasses, and an Umbrella Corp. baseball cap. DOZER made a face showing he was trying to find an answer to his question.

"Gamma team, can you read me?" A women's voice called over their head sets.

"Command, we hear you." TANK called back.

"Yes we do pretty lady." GREMLIN said jokingly.

"Gamma, your mission is to infiltrate the medical facility on the south side of the city and retrieve the virus samples. Destroy all the research on the virus after downloading copies of it. Your final mission is to track down the B.O.W that has been put in your care and get it back into transport. There is a lot of money going into this mission's success, so do well and you may be getting a good holiday bounces." TANK could see a smile form under GREMLIN's mask.

"TANK if you would inform them of the situation on the ground."

"We're head into a hot zone that started one day ago. The T-Virus was set loss by an unknown party of bio-terrorists. There are reports of makeshift B.O.W's and some of the group's solders are still present. U.A.A is on the ground as well." TANK laid out the facts.

"Damn, we got to work with those goody two shows." GREMLIN sheathed his combat knife into the sheath on his right for arm and buttoned the strap to secure it.

"The U.A.A units are expendable, you are not. The new B.O.W that is with you has a told of 5 targets and all of you have a time limit of 12 hours to get your jobs done. See you when you get back." Command went quite.

"So we have a time limit. Not like that's anything different from the other 20 missions we've been on." GRMLIN stood and starched.

"We have a time limit of 12 hours because the B.O.W's C.S.D.E.D is set to explode." SIENNA piped up from the back.

"C.S.D.E.D?" COUPE cleaned her surgical supplies one last time.

"Contact sensitive durational explosive dives. It's the B.O.W's weapon and it has a non-contact sensitive explosive in it somewhere that is set to go off in 13 hours. It's got enough in it to level the city." TANK watched as both COUPE and GREMLIN stopped what they were doing.

"Sounds like they liked my design." DOZER said proudly as he wrote a name on the bomb he had just finished. "Soya is good name, yes?"

"You design that damn thing, fuck." GREMLIN set back down.

"It's our job to spit in death's face. If you don't like it then start looking for a new one." TANK walked to the B.O.W's drop tank. The drop tank was a large black tub with a key pad on the opening edge and the big words "The Judge" across the front. A red light went off sounding drop time. TANK looked to DOZER how nodded as he latched down his gas mask and got up. SIENNA hit the cargo door release and TANK and DOZER pushed the drop tank out the back. They watched it fall and then went back to prepping for their mission.

"Wrap it up people we move in 100."

* * *

Countdown start 13 hours left…

The drop tank crashed throw an office building before landing hard in the street. Green coding ran across the screen above the key pad it read: _Nemesis T-type #103341 Code name "The Judge" engaged._

The tank popped open and steam billowed out into the cool night air. The Judge opened his eyes and griped the sides of the tank to left him-self out. He scanned the aria with his optics. Switching between heat seek, night vision and, DNA tracking. His five targets popped into his heads up display. He looked to the drop tank with one red glowing eye and the other humanly normal green eye. A case was attached to the inside at the back with the letters _C.S.D.E.D_ on it. It opened to reveal a large hammer inside. The Judge took it in hand. He looked down to his belt witch had nine cylinder containers in pouches on it. Grabbing one he pushed it into the head of the hammer and a beep sounded its arming.

It was time to start the hunt…


	2. Chapter 2

12 hours left…

"If something goes wrong you can disarm that bomb that the B.O.W is logging around right?" GREMLIN asked DOZER as the both of them watched COUPE and SIENNA descended from the transport.

"My design was to be tamper proof. If messed with it would explode." DOZER smiled at his silence.

"OK, the facility is just down this street." TANK pointed in the direction of a building that was much bigger than any of the others.

"Our B.O.W is on the other side of the city and moving at a high speed. It would be beast to assume that it has caught the trail of a target." SIENNA's voice was monotone and had only slight hints of emotion as she spoke. A small key pad on her right arm had a small pop up screen that would track The Judge's movement as they went throw the first part of their mission.

"Good, big guy's doing he's job. Now let's go do ours before we blow up and die." GREMLIN patted DOZER on the back. DOZER adjusted his body armor and checked his pouches.

"How are we doing with the infection count SIENNA?" TANK lead the team with his M249 squad automatic weapon or SAW pointed ahead of him.

"Over two thirds of the city's population is infected."

"God, all those people." COUPE spoke with some sympathy.

"You work for Umbrella kid. You're not supposed to have a heart. Didn't you lesson in basic." GREMLIN climbed over a car in front of him.

A shuffling sound was heard not too far from them. All of them went quiet and carefully scanned back and forth as they moved. COUPE's light coat a hand in an alley way. She snapped it back to get a better look only to see it was hanging from a fire escape without an owner. She cringed and trend to continue.

It was on her so fast she never knew it was there. Its cold dead hands clawed at her leather jacket. TANK grabbed it by the shoulder and toasted it aside. COUPE got a go look at it as he put his foot on its neck and broke it with a popping sound. I was an infected or, as GREMLIN like to call them zombie, a woman, not too much younger than her, in jeans and a blue t-shirt. She looked fairly normal except how pale she was and the wound on her left thigh that appeared to be gnawed on.

"Pay a little more attention." TANK said as he walked away. DOZER helped her up and dusted her off. They moved on spotting a few more zombies stumbling out into the open, because they were attracted to the commotion. No real threats as they made their way down the street to the building. TANK led them to an alley on the left side. SIENNA ran ahead and started work on a computer that was disguised as a barker box. TANK gave varies hand sighs telling the rest of the team to keep watch in different locations. DOZER was at the start of the alley, COUPE at the end, GREMLIN climbed up a fire escape to be look out on the roof, and TANK stayed next to SIENNA.

A clicking sound made DOZER look back and forth down the streets slowly. He only saw the a few more zombies had joined the wondering grope they had disturbed. He watched one of them, a man in a suit and tie, as he shuffled along. He past behind a car and came back on the other side the past behind anther. DOZER waited for him to return, but he didn't. He began to feel something wasn't right as he aimed his Israel made assault rifle. He saw feet flash by the underside of the car. Someone was alive out there.

A bullet wised past his head anther clipped the armor on his shoulder. He hit the wall for cover and returned fire at the car. TANK ran to his side and they communicated throw hand sighs that there where at least two, maybe tree, hostile.

TANK got back to SIENNA, "You better hurry your ass up. We've been engaged."

Gun shot came from COUPE's end of the alley. TANK look to see she was getting over run by a grope of zombies attracted be the fire fight on the other end. He ran to give her some support. Standing next to her, he opened up with his SAW and cut through the dead walking corpses turning them into mincemeat.

"We can cut silence now. We have hostile on the other end. DOZER can handle it I'm shore, but if you get any more infected pile up like this," he pointed with his elbow, "You fall back. Remember head shots are the only thing that works. We don't need our medic down before we even start."

COUPE nodded sensing the little anger in his voice, but it was an anger that was both inconsolable on his part and reassuring on hers. Shoots came from the roof, GREMLIN most have started supporting DOZER. TANK head back to SIENNIA to check progress. She gave him a two sign with her hand and he patted her on the back.

Clicking sounds made DOZER look to the roof as more bullets hit the wall and whizzed by his face. His gut cringed knowing that sound was something much worse than the few hostile that where in the street. A scream from one of those firing at him confirmed his suspicion. He stepped out from cover and watched one of them run out in to the open and then fire back at something. Whatever it was grabbed him and drag him away, kicking and screaming. DOZER heard more shoots from the roof, but these weren't shots from a sniper rifle, these where M16 shots.

GREMLIN came flying off the roof landing hard on top of what appeared to be an inside out creature of some sort. It was still alive after the long fall and GREMLIN began hacking away at it with one of his hatchets he carried on his belt.

"Damn, stupid, fucking, shit face, B.O.W sneak up on me. I was trying to kill your ugly ass brothers." GREMLIN cleaned off the weapon and stood. "Boss we got B. on the roof."

One of them jumped down from the roof and landed a few feet away from him. Its long bone claws made a clicking sound as it moved. It had no skin and its muscles could be seen under a glossy oily film. It had no eyes and its brain was visible. From its mouth full of jagged teeth starched a tong twice as long as its body. Its code name, Licker…

TANK let loss on it, ripping the creature in half with a wave of bullets. More began to climb down from the roof. DOZER couldn't count how many as the wall moved with up to 14 of these monsters. On the other end of the alley COUPE watched the high fence across from her sway. It burst open and countless numbers of zombies poured out. Somewhere already dead squashed by the weight of the others who all craves flash. She fired a few rounds and started to walk back as she was order to do.

TANK looked to see the increasingly large group of infected coming down the alley after COUPE who kept firing as she moved back to the group. He continued to fire at the Lickers as they descend from the roof. DOZER and GREMLIN came closer to TANK and SIENNA's position as they fired back at the Lickers. COUPE shot a few of the zombies in the legs and made them fall. Soon the rest of the group fell and made a small barer of bodies to hold the rest at bay.

"You need to get that fucking door open, now!" TANK ordered SIENNA who was comely working with the computer. She hit a few buttons and typed some code into her wrist computer. With the optic camera over her left eye, she scanned the wall to find the wires that led to the door. She clicked one last button and the ground two feet in front of COUPE rose up knocking a few zombies over and reviling a star way.

"COUPE head down!" TANK shouted as he pushed SIENNA in the direction of the opening. DOZER, GREMLIN, and TANK moved backwards to the opening as they kept fire on the Lickers. SIENNA fire a few rounds from one of the UZIs strapped to her flak jacket at the zombies that where now coming around the opening. All of them got inside and SIENNA used a key pad at the bottom of the stairs to close the opening.

One Licker got in just as the door closed shut. It wrapped its tongue around SIENNA's leg and pulled her down. DOZER stepped on the tongue and fire into it cutting it off. The Licker screamed in pain as COUPE and GREMLIN unloaded the last few rounds in their clips into it. The creature flopped around for a minute before finally dyeing.

"Woo, that was a rush. Now I remember way I love this job." GREMLIN adjusted his cap.

"SIENNA do you mind turning on the lights?" COUPE scanned the dark room.

"I will have them on momentarily."

"All right we're in. Now we make are way to the third Level and grab the date." TANK told the group as the lights flicker on. The lights where in the floor and ceiling of the small ten by twenty room with one metal door on the opposite end from where they came. SIENNA pop open a key pad next to the door and went to work opening it…

11 hours left…

The ground shook beneath his feet as he hurled itself through cars and pushed vans aside. The Judge had spotted a target and was not going to let him live. A black man in his early thirds named Sam Davison. The Judge did not know why he was supposed to kill him. Only that his very sent made his cold thick blood boil. People in black uniforms started to fire at him. The sting of bullets made him angrier. The optics scanned the uniforms to confirm that they were U.A.A agents. His head's up display scrolled the word "expendable".

He collided with one of the man, splattering him into several pieces. He grabbed another and smashed him into the ground. More bullets stung him, bouncing off unseen meat plates beneath his skin. He raised his hammer with one grate hand and brought it down with tremendous force. An explosion of fire ripped throw the ground as it killed the last few U.A.A agents. The smoke cleared and The Judge walked over burning bodies and hot molten asphalt. Sam was just coming out of unconsciousness when he saw the beast that The Judge was. He screamed fearing for his life.

"I didn't know what he was trying to do! I just gave him a few pieces of research, that's all! I didn't know! I needed money! I got family! Please!" Sam pleaded but would get no remorse.

The Judge raised the hammer as though it was a staff, head end down and spook, "Guilty."

Sam screamed one last time before being muffled out by the sound of his own bones braking and the gargle of blood. The Judge took another of the cylinders and loaded it into the hammer. He looked over his shoulder and his scan got a trace of anther target…


End file.
